Compassion Divine
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: AU. After her mother dies and the relationship between Raven and her father hits rock bottom, she finds shelter with the Waynes. But what secrets are they and her father hiding from her? And why won't they leave her alone?
1. Same Old Sights, Same Old Sounds

Hello,

Ok this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. About a month ago I saw the episode with Trigon and the slight hint and Robin and Raven being a couple and I fell in love. I have since been trying to read every single fanfic that features them. My favorites are by alena-chan and animefreak03. I love their stories.

Anyway the inspiration for this story was the song Gypsies, Tramps and Theives by Cher. I know not a good thing, but when I need to write a story I write a story. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going to go with this story, there are just a couple of loose ends I need to tie up, but I'll cross those bridges when I come to them.

Please review!

Enkaiame

* * *

She sat in the backseat of the car. She longed for a book to read so that her mind would be occupied, but instead she had to settle for staring out the window. Houses, office buildings, people, cars, the occasional animal, they all were shown to her as her family, correction her people drove by. 

"UHH!" her mother broke into a series of coughs.

Her father drove on. "Arella are you ok?"

She nodded between coughs.

She sat behind her mother. Reaching a hand carefully out she stroked her hair. She found a bottle in the cooler on the floor, she hoped the water would sooth her mother's throat.

"Thank you sweetie." She sipped on the bottle.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. She once again resumed her observance of the world outside the car. There were a few more trees in this area; the houses were bigger and cleaner. The cars were nicer, more expensive, most of them from Europe. Women were walking children in school uniforms with colorful backpacks that showed their favorite cartoon. These women were obviously not the mothers, they wore uniforms and looked foreign. Only one of the many she saw looked like she could have been related to the child, but it was a foolish thought.

"Disgusting." Her father grunted as he watched a group of children with their nannies cross the street in front of their car.

She grunted. It was sick of him to say something like that. She knew as hard as her father tried that he did not fit in with the rest of the family. He was too sophisticated, educated; his presence still had an air about him that said he did not belong.

"Raven." her mother called her. "How are you feeling?"

She wished her mother would worry more about her health than Raven. "I'm fine. How are you?"

She turned to give her a weak smile. "I'm good."

"Here we are!" Her father drove under an archway that read: Gotham Park. This would be their home for then next month. She looked behind her to see the other cars. Everyone was with them. They found an empty clearing in the trees. Everyone set to work.

"Hey Raven!" she heard a high almost whiny voice of a young boy. Turning around she found herself face to face with The Changeling.

"What do you want Gar?"

"C'mon lets go explore." He tried to think of a reason under the painful glare of her eyes. "You need to find some fabric to fix your costume right?"

"Go on!" Raven looked at her mother who was sitting under an oak tree. An old blue and red shaw draped across her shoulders. She smiled up at her daughter. "Go, you do need to fix a skirt. Find something pretty."

Before she new it Gar was dragging her down the streets of Gotham. He wore a pair of jeans that hid his skinny bird like legs with a green t-shirt that matched his eyes. He would stop in every clothing store's window and tell her how she would look beautiful in what they had on display. He would then ask if she wanted him to buy it for her because he was just that nice of a guy. She would always decline.

"Raven baby!" he cried. She almost ran into him as he stopped in front of a window display. "You would look so good in this!"

She looked up to see a dark purple dress. It would cling to her breasts, hips and waist if she were to wear it. The skirt was long and tight as well, but it formed a train about a foot or two long. She looked up at the bodice. The collar was made to show off cleavage, much to Gar's delight, by the v-dip in the middle and that the straps were made to be off the shoulder. It was beautiful she would admit that. She actually would not mind wearing it.

"No." she kept walking.

Gar's face faulted. "What? What to do you mean?" he ran to keep up with her.

"I wouldn't want it." Her voice was emotionless.

"How could you not! It's perfect. You love purple!" his hands waved about their heads.

She kept walking ignoring him. People would occasionally stare at her. By now she had gotten used to it. Gar on the other hand did not like the stares and could not ignore them. Gingerly he placed a hand on the small of her back to show some dominance, a couple of guys stopped their leering.

"What are you doing?" she whipped around, purposefully stepping on his toes.

His face was red. _Nice going Gar_, he sadly congratulated himself. "N-nothing…" he did not want her to be angry.

"I don't feel like dealing with this." She turned on her heals, and vanished before he could do anything to stop her.

_I can't believe him,_ she thought. Quickly she passed through people, and turned conors._ Gar is such an ass. Why can't he every keep his mouth shut! Why did he have to put his hands on me! What makes him think he had such a right! Ass knows I hate being touched!_

"Uguph!" she fell to the ground. She looked around her to see an other person on the ground with her. "AH!" she gasped as she realized the stranger was right on top of her.

The stranger began to move off of her. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

She looked up to meet a pair of strikingly blue eyes. Cautiously she took his hand. "It was my fault."

"Are you alright?" he brushed some dust from her shoulders.

Somehow she became painfully aware of her clothes. She wished the jeans and t-shirt gone as well as her bra and underwear to be replaced with something else more comfortable. She clutched her shoulder. Her face was warm, she could feel the blood rising in her cheeks, and this only made her angry at her stupid behavior, causing more color to stain her skin. "I'm fine" snapped out of her mouth.

"Geez…sorry." He back off a little, his hands raised slightly.

"Raven!" She peered over her shoulder to see Gar waving at her.

Grabbing the man's hand she ran. "Where are we-" She ducked them into an alley. Placing a hand over his mouth she waited until she saw Gar walk by.

"I'm sorry." Was panted out before she let go. "It's just that he really bothers me so anytime I can get away from him I try."

She took time to notice the man. He wore jeans and a t-shirt like everyone else, but the stitching and design seemed to suggest that he had a bit of money to his name. His jet-black hair was a mess. Parts of it stuck up and others fell down, but it looked natural. He was rather handsome. If she were with the rest of her family, her cousins would be trying to flirt with him.

"Who is he?"

"A family friend."

An irksome silence followed. Finally the stranger could not take it anymore. "So…I haven't seen you before. Are you new?"

"Yes." This question was not new to her. It was asked at almost every stop they made. "Could you help me find my way to the park? I'm supposed to meet my parents there."

He studied the girl. Her violet hair, which was below her shoulder blades, was kept back in a ponytail. A couple of tresses fell out and on to her face, framing it perfectly. What really impressed him was that her eyes were amethyst. He had never seen eyes that were that color. She would be worth a chase. Giving her a charming smile he said, "Sure."

* * *

So what did you think? I didn't really think I should cut the chapter off there, but I didn't want it to get too much longer so I did cut it off. Sorry if you think it's a bit slow but all good stories start off like that, except for the summer reading you are assigned for English class. Please review! Anyway the next chapter should be up soon. 


	2. To Stand Out In The Rain

Hello!

Ok, so here's the second chapter. I gave Raven's father the name of Michael. The reason for this is because I have never met anyone by the name of Michael that I like. I'm sorry if your name is Michael and I have insulted you.

Anyway please review and enjoy.

9.09.05- Hey, I'm just trying to make the beginning tie in with the end of the last chapter.

* * *

She walked by everyone on her way to the stage. People talked encouragingly of her, how she was a wonderful dancer. But they did not know it was her walking by. She wore her cloak, only a whisper of her dress was seen. Secretly she smiled at the thought of the boy she had met, she wondered if he was in the crowd, but he would not recognize her in this.

Stepping into the 'wings' she found her spot ready for her cue. She had made sure this boy who lead her back to the park, he wanted to make sure she met her parents but she would not let him find out, could not find out what she did. How she lived.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A tall man dressed distinguishably addressed his audience, he had interupted her thoughts, but that was what a father always does. "Welcome! Tonight we have a spectacular show! You shall see raven! Beast boy! JINX!"

Raven paced as she waited for her father to finish. She would be on first. Get the audience's attention. People love to see a beautiful girl dance, at least that's what she was always told. Once she had grown into a woman her dances became more provocative. She hated her body for that. It was the reason she danced. So exotic, would be whispered among the crowd as she hypnotized them. It's what they would say when her mother danced years ago.

"RAVEN!" He shouted.

The lights were dimmed, a tambourine rattled off stage, silently she glided on, no one saw her. The guitar began its seductive melody as she spotlight found her, dead center her back to all. She started slow, her movements looking effortless; she still would not completely face them. She would tease them; give them a moment's glance of her profile, but they knew her back better than any part of her body.

The pace picked up. Her movements became faster, her feet stepping to the rhythm of the horns calls. Her hips swayed to the drum's beat. Her red satin skirt flew behind her body, a trail of fire on her heels. She had the audience in her claws.

She took a leap to the front of the stage, carefully she found a man to tease. From what she could tell he had dark hair and a somewhat dark complexion, the lighting made in difficult to tell. She could see the light reflect the leering look in his eyes as he watched her body. He wanted to touch just like everyone else, but she moved on before he got too bold. She flirted a couple more times until she knew that the ones she teased wanted more and the rest were annoyed at no having the opportunity to have her caress their cheek.

Finding herself dead center again she leapt to her left, starting to do a series of leaps and turns in a large circle around the stage. She could not hear the awed noises that the audience made as they watched her whip around. Once she had spun around three fourths of the stage she found the small trampoline. Quickly she jumped on it, catching herself on a rope that was moved to a more central position on stage.

They gasped as she spun herself on the rope. The music was the fastest it had been. Suddenly it stopped with Raven hanging upside down from the rope, her legs supporting her. She watched as the audience stood to clap, some whistles, and shouts were heard. Slowly lowering herself down and upright she took her curtsey. The joy of the crowd followed her as she left the stage.

Quickly she found her way to her tent. Her towel rested on the stool, just where she left it. Wiping herself down she stared into the mirror. Kohl surrounded her eyes; heavy foundation hid any of her complexion's flaws, blush made her look virginal, and the lipstick made her lips alluring. She was beautiful. She was a fantasy. Her tight red bodice became dark with the sweat that ran down her breasts and waist. She looked perfect. She was disgusted with herself.

She could no longer look at the mirror. She needed to be away from it. But first it had to be covered. She left the tent, walked by the children listening to some story being told by Roberta. The men were gambling on her Uncle Jesse's floor, located under a tree. Women were going around looking at her cousins. Rich women, who wanted nothing more than a good time with an exotic traveler. The non-gambling men were doing the same. She looked over to her right and saw a line of young girls going into a tent. They were all hoping for love, fortune, luck, and happiness. Her mother was stringing the poor girls along.

"Raven!" a sweet voice called to her.

She found a girl with skin like warmed desert sun smiling at her. "Isabella!" she walked over to the girl, a flank of boys surrounded her.

"I was wondering where you were. I kept telling John and Micheal about my lovely cousin." She touched each boys arms lightly. "You know, Raven may be a little thirsty. Are you Raven? Can you fellas go get her some water?"

They quickly agreed and headed off on their quest. However, there was a line of other boys wanting to take their spot that soon Isabella and Raven were lost to them.

Raven knew her father would be happy. If they could keep a group of boys entertained then they were likely to come back, come back and buy more. The more money, the better.

* * *

"Are you done eating sir?" a distinguished silver haired man asked. 

"Yes Alfred." A man sitting down at the elegant table responded.

"Father?" his father turned to look at him. "I would like to go out tonight." Almost every thing was formal with them.

"Where will you go?"

Placing his knife and fork on the plate so that Alfred's job would be easier gave him a quick second to think. "To Vic's house. He got some new movie and a new sound system. He says it's better than ours." He chuckled.

"Sure."

The boy quickly left the table, not wanting there to be any further questions.

* * *

Again her father called her name. For the second and final time that day she would take the stage. She went through her movements, a single muscle did not twitch out of place. The music's notes staying with her, she could slow down and so would it. 

The whispers from the audience buzzed about. They loved her beauty, her grace, her calm, her body, her elegance. She was temptation.

She found a man. No woman by her side. She would not repeat that mistake. Teasing an attached man had proved dangerous, he's girlfriend lashed out at her. Her father had given her more than a yelling.

She left the second one, he believed that she had a serious interest in him. The first one was getting jealous. She found her third target who as getting smug.

"Hello again." He smiled at her. He raised his arms to allow her in his lap.

She could barely picture where she had met him. "I'm sorry." She said to reject his offer of a seat.

Quickly she finished up her act. The audience begging to see more. Their wishes were ignored.

She never noticed that her father was not the one who came back on stage, but Jesse. The other tents had closed aside from the food tent and the stage. She found a group of those who were not working around her parents' tent. They formed a line. Soft whispers would heard occasionally.

"What's going on?" she asked her family.

But no one answered her. Finally Isabella came up to her. "Raven lets go back to your tent and I can help you with your costume, ok?"

Eying her cousins, aunts, uncles, and other distant relatives as well as friends she saw something she feared. Pity. Sorrow. She brushed past people, some tried to stop her, but most let her by, their heads hanging. The curtains were closed, but she quickly took care of that.

Inside her mother lay on the mattress, old quilts made by her grandmother laid on her chest. Her hair was about her head, someone had taken all of the tangles out. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her skin was paler, her eyes sunken, the light in her eyes dulled.

"Mom?" Raven knelt by her side.

She turned her hollow eyes on her daughter. "Raven…." Her chilled hand was placed upon her daughter's cheek. "I want you to take care of yourself ok?"

She would not cry she told herself. For some years she had told herself that. She would be strong. She knew the day that her mother would leave for good. It would put an end to her suffering. She would not cry. But she did. The love that still managed to come from this woman as she was dying was painful. How could she not think of herself in this moment? "I will Mommy."

"You're going to find yourself some handsome boy. Just like I did. Right Michael?" She laughed, smiling at her husband.

He took a step forward. When he spoke his words were strained. "Right Arella."

"You'll be happy. I can't wait to see what lovely children you'll have."

"You will." Raven insisted.

"I want you to be happy Raven." She stroked her cheek. Arella closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Within moments she was asleep.

No one went to bed in the family. Everyone stayed awake. Michael and Raven never left. Staying with her until her last breath and pulse. Michael made Raven leave after that, telling her to sleep, that he and everyone else would take care of the body. Others needed to have their privacy with her.

Walking out of the tent she found the sky bleeding away the dark.

* * *

**nightwingluver, tecna, innerglow, pandi, delerium24, and wolfdogcat41** – I have continued. I hope you like it. I will get working on the next chapter as soon as I recover from school. 

**Lilchishorty** – hopefully Raven's hatred of her dancing somewhat made up for her hair in a ponytail. Please keep in mind that this story is a bit of an AU. Trust me her being more of a secretive person will come in later on.

**Peace215** – I'm glad you like the title. I wanted to name this story something beginning with a letter early in the alphabet and this is what I came up with. I actually don't like the title but I'm glad someone does.

**Bria** – thank you for agreeing with me on alena-chan and animefreak03.

**Alena-chan** – I started hyperventilating when I saw you reviewed. I'm so thrilled that you loved my story and I hope you will continue to love it.

Everyone else, I hope you liked this chapter, please review if you did. I will give you a hinto of the upcoming chapters. If you have read the book Deerskin by Robin McKinley or know the fairytale that it is based off of called Donkeyskin then think of that, but not as creepy. I'm going to go read now so that my English Teacher will not kill me.

Enkaiame


	3. I Watched My Heart Turn To Stone

Hi,

YAY! New chapter. chibi enkaiames are dancing around I'm happy to give you a new chapter. I hope it is living up to expectation. Those of you who have read, but not reviewed, please review. Trust me, it makes fanfic authors feel very good. Almost better than snogging my boyfriend good. I love you Tasuki! Anway to those of you who have reviewed I have given a little thing, blurb, shoutout, recognition, to you at the end of the story.

* * *

"Raven…" someone was calling her. 

_Mother…?_

"Raven wake up."

_No…who…_

"Rav-"

She found herself staring into the concerned eyes of her cousin. "Isabella."

"Hey," the girls stroked Raven's hair. "I was worried you weren't going to wake up. Are you ok?"

Raven's brow knitted. "What do you mean?"

"What happened. Last night."

"Huh? UH! Oh my god!" Everything rushed to her. She could feel every emotion, every touch, every sound, every breath. She ran past Isabella outside to find a spot in the grass to kneel. Without warning she heaved, she shook, she trembled. Her mouth full of water and the little amount food she had been allowing her body since her mother died three days ago.

"Here," Isabella ran up to hold Raven's hair back. She rubbed and patted her kin's back. "Are you going to be ok?"

Raven just nodded. She looked at the mess she had created. The stench rose up to hit her face, she needed to leave. Not the pile of vomit, but everything that made her create the vomit. She stared up at the face's of her family. Brown. Blue. Green. Hazel. There was no longer the pair of purple eyes staring at her. Her mother left her, the only violet eyed person in the family.

Two hands came upon her upper arms, their grip tight. "Honey are you ok?" She recognized her father's voice instantly.

"Get away from me…" hissed through her lips. He made no reply. Her words were shouted for everyone to hear. He made no move to let her go.

Raven went into a frenzy. Somehow she had hit him in the nose. She kept swinging her arms, her legs, twisting her body. She somehow managed to get herself free. Micheal stood away from her watching as she panted, radiating hate. "I…I…I am not my Mother."

* * *

"Wait man you never answered me the other night." Victor Stone panted as he ran up to his friend. "So who was that girl?" 

Robin shrugged his response. "Just some girl I met in the city. Didn't know she was a gypsy." Kori, his girlfriend was a few yards away packing up the food the group had for their picnic that afternoon. He was worried about the way Victor asked him about the enchantress that Kori, who seemed to have sensitive hearing, would find out.

"Kori will love to hear about this…" Victor laughed. "Kori I met some girl who really caught Robin's eye! Yeah she's good looking. Probably nicer than you, too."

"Lay off h-" Richard stopped his punch midair.

There was the girl, only five yards off. Her costume was still on, but her makeup was smeared and her face tearstained. She was still beautiful. Her hair, which had been up in an elaborate bun, fell onto her face and neck. Her eyes had become dull, the mystery that was there three nights ago had left. He noted that in her left hand was a small suitcase and in her right hand a guitar.

"Hi," He approached her. Something changed in her, she was trying to keep herself from running away.

"Raven, right?" Victor smiled at her.

She nodded to them. They waited for her to say something but she would not.

"Victor!" He smiled warmly, hoping it would get her to come out of her shell. Maybe seeing Richard and him getting into a fight could help. "This is Richy Rich."

She watched as they broke into a playful banter in which she learned to call the blue-eyed man Richard instead of Richy Rich. They had stopped now and she wanted them to say something, not her. She had no choice. "I need help." It barely came out as a whisper.

Both boys looked baffled. Finally the one she had met earlier, Richard, spoke, "What do you need help with?"

"Do you know where a hotel is?" She quickly breathed in, she used all her breath to ask that question. "I can't stay here."

"Umm….sure. I can give you a ride." Victor tilted his head back to point at the car.

They had a feeling she decided not to talk again when she just nodded.

Richard came to take her bag, but she shrank away from him. "I'm just going to put your bag in the trunk, ok?"

"ROOOOBIIIIN!" a high voice cried happily. A redheaded girl ran up to them.

"Kori." Richard's smile was faulted. "Hey babe."

She clung to his arm. She seemed to be absorbed in keeping Richards attention on her.

Victor lead Raven to his car, ignoring the somewhat happy couple. "So you're looking for a hotel. Well there's a really nice one not too far from here. They have a spa and gym incase you want to relax or workout."

"Where are you going?" Kori squeaked.

Richard jogged away from her. "An emergency came up. I'll call you later tonight."

* * *

She tried to keep it from happening, but falling asleep was not something she could control. Richard kept himself from smiling at how peaceful she looked. He would be a fool to admit that he did not find her beautiful. 

"Vic," he turned his attention away from her. "We don't know what's going on with her. Should we leave her by herself at a hotel?"

Victor stopped the car, a red light glaring down at them. "I don't know. I mean how involved should we get. I want to help her too, but can we really trust her? She is a gypsy."

"You're right. But I don't think she would do anything like stealing."

"I dunno."

Richard looked at her again. "Go to my house."

"What?"

"Go. I'll take full responsibility for anything she does."

"Just make me one promise man."

"What's that?"

"Don't do anything stupid, and keep me out of it if Kori gets pissed at you."

"Deal."

Robin turned to look at Raven once again before passing through the gates of Wayne Manor. She was just too beautiful. Her pale skin being warmed by the afternoon sun, her thick eyelashes pressed against her cheeks. She had curled into herself, her white skirt, which was to her ankles, fell across the seat like a painting. Her right calf was visible, the curve of it made him wonder if the rest of her leg was well toned.

Victor quickly looked at his friend, he only dared turn his eyes away from the winding driveway for only a second. He knew that look. Richard had it when he first met Kori. Richard Wayne was falling in love.

**

* * *

**

**Wolfgirl99 –** Thank you. I didn't want Arella to just die after telling Raven to be happy. I think it is too cliché, but so is my story, so I'm trying to make it not so cliché, but just the right amount for cliché junkies like myself. Raven's from a gypsy family, I didn't really want to come out and be like 'hey she's a gypsy,' her dance was inspired by what I can remember of Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and from when I was in dance.

**S****ugarDevil**– I'm surprised you almost cried when Raven's mom died. I didn't think it was actually that touching. I'm happy that someone thinks my writing is that good, or can at least make them emotional. The only way I can tell if I enjoy what I'm reading is when I get bouncy like crazy or angry as hell.

**animefreak03**– I am honored that you have decided to read my story, and I hope that you will enjoy it. I went back and tried to make a connection. I'm really sorry about that, I just started writing and didn't realize that the story wasn't really making too much sense until I had added the chapter, and my dad was getting annoyed at me for not going to bed. Damn school.

**Raven-Angel-of-Darkness** – So we all feel the same about Alena-chan. I'm glad I'm not the only one. I was worried I was some weird loser. Eh…I'm still a loser, but I'm happy so it doesn't matter. Happy you think my story is great; tell some other people and maybe they'll review, losers need to be complimented every once in a while. Sorry I'm in a silly mood.

**Fairyfee20****/Pretty in Scarlett 20/Alena-chan** – Ok, I'm not really sure what your name is write now. I'm happy that you love my story and will hopefully make things a little better, don't ask me what I mean by this because I'm not really sure. This story is so far like 'OH! This would be great!' and I start writing. Which is why I have updated this story so much so far. I usually update months apart.

**inner glow** – is it really that sad? And by sad you mean what? I hope not pathetic.

**Bloodendkiss** - evil cackle is heard I love being told my stories are good. Feed my ego.

**Marybeth** – I loved that book. It has been years since I read it. I read it back in 7th or 8th grade, I don't remember which exactly. I should go back and read it. But then too much of my story will become influenced by it.

**Tecna** – But she's Alena-chan! Just joking, I won't act like a psycho fangirl…that would be an interesting side of Raven…ignore that. Hehehehe...my story's wicked. I like. Again I'm in a silly mood.

**wolfdogcat41Delirium24****, pandi** – in an overly dramatic voice are you happy? Are you satisfied? Lol. I have updated. I hope you liked.

**Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos** – I'm not sure really what to say, but I will do my best. I'm moved, honored, shocked, touched that my story was able to form a personal connection with you. I myself have never experienced what you have and I have to say I think you're very strong and brave to have faced it. hug I hope you will continue to enjoy this story.

Everyone else I hope you liked the story and please review.

Enkaiame


	4. No One Heard A Single Word You Said

Hi,

Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on school, college essays, and work. So I haven't been spending most of my time on this. However, it has been a half day so I worked on this instead of finding my anatomy text book. I have a good idea as to where it is, so I'm not too worried.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review._

* * *

How long has she slept? Couldn't she wake up soon? _

Richard walked around the best guestroom the girl had been placed in. He had carried her to this room once reaching his home. She had to be exhausted to sleep through the noise the servants were making as they tried to peer at the girl from behind little nooks in the hallway. He was thankful that his father was away, and therefore did not see her; and hopefully he would never see her, he wanted to find her some place to stay at before he came home. It was just a matter of keeping the servants quiet.

She stirred. She moved off her back and onto her left side, facing him and the white curtain covered window behind him. The moon shone off her tanned skin. Her left arm rested comfortably under the pillow, while her right arm became a shield from the light Richard left on so that he could read. Her fingers twitched slightly. She moved more. Her body became twisted in the sheets. Her knuckles became white, the sheets threatened to tare she was pulling on them so hard. Her voice croaked and whimpered past her lips, she could have spoken words, but they were incomprehensible to his ears. Her limbs jerked, her chest heaved. And then, she stilled. Everything stopped, she did not move for a good moment. Slowly she curled into herself.

"What the fuck?" Richard's face contorted. _What's with this girl?_

A knock on the door startled him. Turning he found a maid, Charlene, looking at him with anxious eyes. "Sir, Master Wayne is on the phone. He wishes to speak to you."

"Alright." He left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He took the phone from its resting place, a nook in the hallway wall. "Hello."

"Richard." His father's voice was deep, what filled it he was not sure. Maybe pride, but that did not seem to fit.

"Yeah."

"Listen there's been a change of plans. I have to leave Jump City-"

"I didn't know you were there." Richard cut in.

"Anyway, I'm going to London for the week. Alfred's in charge-"

Richard rolled his eyes. "I know."

It was funny there conversation was a series of interruptions. This would have been a problem a few years ago, but they had learned this was the easiest their communication would ever be.

"I don't want to come back home to find an other used condom in my bed. You know you're not allowed to have any parties or anyone over, right?"

"Yes, sir." _ How many times did he have to do this? It was just once!_ Richard thought. He and Victor had thrown a party and a couple of people had gotten out of hand. It was an accident that never happened again.

"I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye." He threw the phone down. God help him if he showed any defiance to his father.

"Sir," Alfred's voice broke Richard from concentrating on his anger. "The girl is waking up."

"How long have I slept?" Raven rubbed her face as she sat up in the blue sheets.

Richard had made it to the room in time to hear her question. "About four hours." She turned to see the boy again.

_Richard_, she reminded herself. She decided not to say anything more in fear that he would learn too much. Her emotions were still in over drive and when that happened she had a tendency to say more than she or anyone wanted.

Richard waited for her to say something, anything, but she would not, so he had to find something to say. "The bathrooms right through that door." He pointed over behind her.

Raven nodded. Cautiously she pulled the covers away from her and hopped off the large canopy bed. She noted, happily, that her clothes were still on- slightly wrinkled from her sleep. Keeping her eye on him she moved cautiously to the bathroom, trying not to trip on the steps that made an arch consistently five feet away from the bed. "I'm not going to do anything to you!" she heard him call as she shut the door.

White marble walls glistened at her. The room was large enough for a sunken Jacuzzi, separate shower, toilet, bidet, two sinks, a double window doors, and a wall of mirrors. There was a black plush rug on the floor, and back towels hanging off of the gold towel hooks and bars. "Too much money?" she snorted. A little basket rested between the sinks. Poking around she found citrus scented soaps, toothpaste, toothbrush, band-aids, and some feminine products. "They really want to take care of a person." She stopped to listen for a sound in the bedroom. There was none. "I could get used to this."

* * *

Isabella wandered around the park. She had lost everyone else some time ago, but she would have to return to camp. There was no way around it. Everything she needed was there. Family, clothes, money, food. Plus it was night. The temperature had surprisingly dropped for a summer night. 

Isabella looked to the moon and silently hoped that Raven was warmer than she was. _Hell, I wish I was with her. _

She had not seen where Raven had gone, but did see whom she left with. Cute boy, she mused. Uncle Michael wanted to know everything about his daughter's disappearance. Isabella was the most logical person to ask. He asked her strait out first, then tried to trick her followed by scaring her.

_Isabella…what a horrible girl you are. _The wicked voice whispered in her brain. She sat herself down under a tree by the stream. The water would calm her, and she would be able to push that inner demon away. But Fate does not fawn over what people want.

"Hey…uh…Isabella…?"

_Damnit_ she knew that voice. "What do you want Gar?"

"Why did Raven leave?"

"She has her reasons."

"But she wouldn't leave without saying good bye to Arella. She would stay no matter what!"

"How would you know…" her patience had worn thin. "There are some things that happen and you can't stay."

"What happened?" He was sounding desperate. His usual whininess was almost pitying. Gar sadly really loved Raven, but she would never consider him seriously.

Isabella glared at him, her bangs falling in her eyes. "It's none of your business."

He sat next to her. He turned his gaze to the stream; if he did not push her maybe she would open up.

"She's always hated him," the faintest of tears rolled down her cheek.

"Everybody knows that."

"But you don't know how bad things were between them."

* * *

"Hey baby…" Victor relaxed on his bed, the phone cradled at his ear. 

He received a giggle from the girl on the other end. "Hi-who was that girl you and Dick left with?" Karen, Victor's girlfriend, was not about to let the odd fact go unnoticed. If she could have seen her boyfriend she would be proud at how he cringed from her tone.

"She's from the group of gypsies-"

"WHY DO YOU LIE?"

"I AM NOT LYING TO YOU! SHE'S SOME GIRL DICK MET AND SHE'S A GYPSY!"

"Why do I even bother?" she muttered to herself.

Victor rolled his eyes. If he let her go on for a while she would calm down enough to listen to him. It was just a matter of making sure she felt like she was being heard. While adding in the 'yeses' and the 'of courses' at the right moments, he kept his mind busy with what new electronic he could tinker with. Finally she came to a stop. "Trust me, Dick wouldn't do a thing. He just wants to make sure she'll be ok before he helps her stand on her own two feet. He probably just wants to keep her from being a hooker."

"Fine. But does Kori know?"

"I don't know."

"I wonder what her reaction will be." A small chuckle left Karen's lips.

* * *

"Princess," A short plump man with sausage fingers knocked on his daughter's door. 

"Daddy," the beautiful redhead looked up from her textbooks. "What do you want?"

He smiled nervously at his daughter. Now Mr. Anders was a powerful man and he was not easily intimidated. He had taken the family business from under his father's nose when he was barely out of college. He generated so much money within his first year of business that he became Gotham's third most popular bachelor. He threatened those who got in his way, raising the company from textiles to a fine clothing line once he married his wife, a gifted fashion designer.

Pretty soon the realm of politics was calling to him. However, as much as he was able to face battles in work there were three things he truly feared. His oldest daughter, being the first, his youngest daughter, the second, and his wife, the third. There was just something about Kami that was just disturbing.

"Kori," He sat next to her on her bed. "Do you remember your friend from when you were little?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide, trying to catch his drift. Finally she spoke, "Which one Daddy? There were quite a few."

* * *

"So you're not going to say anything?" Richard sat at a distant that he had rather painfully learned Raven liked.

She lifted the leftover pizza slice to her mouth. She bit off a piece and chewed-slowly. Calmly she drank some of her soda.

"Can you at least nod?"

She made the slightest non-vocal agreement to his request.

"Can you read?"

A nod.

"Are you younger than fifteen?"

She shook her head.

"Really? Huh. You look like you could be twelve."

She shot him a glare he learned to know rather quickly to be a warning. Somewhere a giggle was heard. _He has nosy servants. Well as long as they don't bather me._

"Okay…are you fifteen?"

She pointed her left index finger up, her right hand was too busy bringing food to her mouth.

"Sixteen?"

She kept pointing.

"Seventeen."

He hand went down.

"So…" Richard scratched his head nervously. "You ran away from your family?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You're a gypsy?"

She rolled her eyes again.

_Goddamn! What was her problem?_ "And your name is defiantly Raven?"

She nodded.

_Great! I wanted to help. I wanted to be a good person. She doesn't give me any way to help! _

"Not bad pizza." She said.

_Well maybe she'll reveal everything with time.

* * *

_Ok, there is the chapter.

**Delerium24**- yeah...sorry about taking so long to update. if this chapter isn't interesting don't worry i plan to have it pick it up.

**Tecna**- are you from New England? My cousins say wicked alot so I was just curious.

**Night**- asap...that's something I need to work on. I promise I'll get better at it. I have a notebook devoted to this, it just needs to get organized.

**Wolfgirl99**- You are right Kori is seeming like an airhead, and that is annoying. I am working on it. I think you should be happy about the next chapter. And I love the fact that you have reviwed my story more than once.

**Black Malva**- My last ending was evil. yes, it was. this ending not so much. i think it could be better, but i thought it would be better to update and let you know i still really want to work on this story. now if only i could get the same modivation for my schoolwork.

** Silver of Melody**- god i love reviews like you. right to the point. and your so nice. unbelievable nice.

**Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos**- um...i hope your dad's hug was different from the "hug" in this story. umm... yeah. again you are another unbelievably nice reviewer.

**inner glow**- again i'm sorry about not updating earlier. i think this is the weakest out of all my chapters. so i'm going to do my best to make the next chapter kickass. thank god i have most of the week off. Let's thank Thanksgiving.

**animefreak03**- I loved your new chapter. Isabel was amusing.

**alena-chan**- well Starfire's reaction is going to be interesting. Green-eyed monster, maybe.

**MrsSakuraPotter**- sorry, it's how i write, i tried not to make it as confusing this time, but i have written most of it tonight and i'm pretty tired so it may not be that clear.

**ravenrogue19**- i can see how you felt that was towards Starfire right away, but the more you watch of the show, the more you realize she's not really that stupid. it actually took me a little while to like Raven. This is mostly because I had to get over my resentment towards wanna be Anime.

**ShadowAlexandria, Dusky92, Black Raven, pandi, and Sweetgoth**- I have updated. I am really tired. I have school tomorrow. I hope I have added a little bit of sunshine to your day. Sorry it took me so long.

I will update as soon as possible.

_Enkaiame _


	5. They should have seen it in your eyes

Hi,

Sorry about the long wait. I have had a ton of things going on. Most of that was homework and my activities. I'm actually amazed to be putting this out during FIFA World Cup. I'm a HUGE soccer/football fan. That's why I'm having Richard and Victor play for their highschool. But we'll get mor involved with the highschool later on. I just need to quickly mention that the US should have lost to Italy in today (June 17) match. I also felt like having a longer chapter, this is the longest chapter I've had for this story, and hopefully I can keep that up. Again I am sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy!

Enkaiame

* * *

"So she hasn't said anything?"

"Well…" Richard took a breath. "She's seventeen."

Victor stopped his running. "Really?"

Richard waited for Victor to catch up. "Yeah, I know she looks like jail-bait. She ran away. And she doesn't like…" an other breath was required. "Talking."

"What is she doing since you're here?" Victor and Richard ran their lap around the field. The rest of the guys were ahead, some their teammates wheezing. They had to be careful that the ones who usually lagged behind wouldn't hear their conversation. If it got around the school that some girl was living with Richard, before Kori found out… the hell he would have to go through.

"Reads."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Alfred says she just sits in the library and reads."

"HURRY UP! WAYNE! STONE! MOVE IT!" DiTamasso yelled from the touchline. Their coach was an average sized Italian man in his thirties. He couldn't stand laziness, so seeing it in his too best players was frustrating.

The two boys quickly picked up their pace, finishing in fourth place. Throughout the practice the boys tried keeping their talk hidden from the coach. Causing the team to run Indian Sprints around the field, leaving everyone exhausted, but with enough energy to kill the guilty.

xXxXxXxXx…Enkaiame Katana was up too late ringing in the new year…XxXxXxXxX

"Hey Star," Karen greeted her friend. The two girls had agreed to meet at the bakery.

The redhead currently had her mouth full with an onion bagel over stuffed with wild berry cream cheese. She waved her hand and gestured for Karen to sit down. After chewing carefully she said, "Hi. My dad gave me some weird news last night."

"You mean that girl that's been staying at Richards's?" Karen asked disgusted, she leaned back in the booth, her arms crossed.

Star dropped her bagel. "What girl?"

Karen realizing that Richard had not told his girlfriend of two years about the dark girl, quickly she tried to figure something out. But all her mind could process was that Victor and Richard were going to kill her. "What was it that your father said?"

"Karen…" Star's voice lowered to a dangerous level. "What girl is staying at Richard's house?"

* * *

Raven found the library the most interesting part of the Victorian manor. It had high ceilings, with large windows. The bookshelves reached from ceiling to floor. Most of the books were old and dusty, but there were some new ones thrown into the mix. On her first day without Richard she spent it in there reading over the different titles. The History of This or That, So and so's Theories On Such and Such, The Greatest Works of Some Great Person, A Prestigious College's Dictionary or Encyclopedia, and Works of This Wonderful Philosopher in dead languages, but a large amount of the books were novels. Novels published centuries ago or only a week ago and in different languages, some in the original language and others in English. There was also a small collection of Romance Novels and comic books.

Today—the third day without Richard—she sat in a window seat, the summer sun warming her skin. A green book containing twenty-three of William Shakespeare's plays rested on her lap. She was currently reading Hamlet.

Alfred brought in a cup of tea and a muffin. "May I ask what are you reading?"

She showed him the title of the play that was at the top of her page.

"A good choice. Do you believe Hamlet really loved Ophelia?"

Raven shrugged.

Alfred just nodded and left. He knew this girl would speak when she was ready, Master Richard just needed to be patient. A virtue no teenage boy truly knew.

Raven marked her page with her finger, and stared out the window. The library overlooked the garden, which curled from the side of the house to the backyard. _There's a huge oak tree back there. _And that thought struck Raven as rather odd because she had never been to Wayne Manor—at least not that she could clearly remember.

"Raven!" Richard ran into the room. "Let's go out for lunch! We always eat here. We can go anywhere you want!"

She stared at him, blank as ever. Richard was sure her eyes narrowed—no changed color. She seemed to be deciding his fate, whether death should come on swift wings, or slow and painful. Finally she nodded.

"Is there any place you want to go?"

She said nothing.

"Ok, I know this great sandwich shop. Or we can get a burrito, there almost as big as your head. Do you have a preference?" Richard was slowly getting used to constantly hearing his own voice. "We'll take my bike."

Again Raven just shrugged.

He lead her into the garage, which had about fifty different motorcycles. He noticed Raven cringe. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

She looked around the room, disgust clearly written on her face.

"Hey these are rare!" Richard pretended to scold her.

She watched him go to a shelf where an assortment of helmets rested. Richard picked up a red one with a yellow R in a black dot in the front. "Pick one." He told her. Raven found a silvery-gray helmet with a black bat.

Richard swallowed, and thanked God his father was not home. No one used Bruce's stuff. It was just an accepted law like gravity. One does not defy gravity. Therefore one does not defy Bruce Wayne. To his face. Richard let Raven take this helmet because he worried what would happen when he denied her something she wanted. She never indicated what she desired, so telling her no would be awkward—at best.

* * *

Everyone thought Gar was stupid. He was the son of brilliant man, who had left the family and married a young girl. When his father left, he left behind Lila. Lila was beautiful—shinning hair, glittering eyes, and perky breasts. That was how she was when she and Gar's father started their affair. Time had taken away the luster of her hair and eyes and wrinkled her sagging breasts. So her lover left her, for a girl far lovelier than Lila at her zenith—shinning red hair, glittering green eyes, and large perky breasts. Gar's father was a brilliant man, but her forgot about what a woman scorned could do. Gar's mother's pregnancy was hard and painful, and Gar nearly died. His skin had a slightly green tint to it, and everyone believed it was Lila's doing. The old woman had cursed Gar's father with a stupid son. When Gar's mother died, his father returned to the family, not knowing what else to do. But that was only part of the reason why everyone in the family thought he was a moron.

From a very early age Garfield loved Raven. He could remember following her around a playground, playing tag, and Raven turning to look at him smiling and laughing. This amused the adults because Raven was his cousin. _Distant_ cousins, was always his reply.

That was not the problem. The problem was Raven never seemed to care about him. She would go do her job. Everyone knew she hated the dancing and the flirting, but she was good at it. She brought in a large amount of money. Gar knowing she hated this tried to find other ways to be close to her, to flirt with her, but she did not even notice.

For the most part unrequited love was not as painful as it should have been. Gar learned very quickly to be happy just being near Raven. Occasionally Gar would see another girl who took his fancy, but none of them was a permanent figure.

After the shows were over Gar would go look to see where Raven had disappeared. Isabella would not say a word. Today was a free day; he spent it in the nicer parts of Gotham. Here were the fine shops and restaurants. He was doubtful Raven would come her, she had her father's hatred for the upper class. "Self indulgent cats!" he remembered what she called them.

"So you're not going to say anything?" he could hear a boy about his age say. Gar stopped.

"Raven…?"

The girl sitting paused her movement—moving a cup of tea to her lips. She then kept moving—trying to avoid Gar's presence.

The boy was keeping an eye on both Raven and Gar. Finally seeing Raven refused to answer he said, "Hi. I'm Richard. Are you a friend of Raven's?"

"More than a friend."

Raven gave Gar a sharp glare out of the corner of her eye.

_Let her be unhappy about me being here. If she doesn't see how worried I am than that's her problem. _

"Would you like to join us?" Richard asked, he noted Raven's uneasiness. _If she won't talk I'll still find something out about her_.

* * *

"Wayne Manor."

"Alfred," Mr. Wayne's voice came through the line. "The deal came through early-"

"Congratulations, sir." Even without Mr. Wayne there the old butler nodded his head in a bow.

Mr. Wayne gave an amused grunt. "Thank you. Where's Richard?"

"He went out to lunch with a friend."

"I'll be home in an hour. Let him know if he comes home."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Alfred."

* * *

Raven had not touched her food. Her pasta cooled in the summer air, and the sauce started to solidify. But that did not seem to bother her. She stared straight ahead, occasionally looking to the other occupants of the table. Richard ate is overstuffed cheeseburger and Gar ate a veggie burger. The two would try to make conversation every now and then, but Raven's anger killed all feelings of conversation within the two boys.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Richard gestured his elbow to the full plate.

Raven focused her narrowed eyes on him, "I'm not hungry."

"I'll just go." Gar set his veggie burger down and started to stand.

"I wouldn't let Raven's temper get to you," Richard stated. "She just has to learn that she'll be in situations she doesn't like."

"DICK!" a shriek was heard from over the restaurant fence. The noise caused all to jump, and the person being called to turned around—as if he were frightened.

"Star…" Richard smiled crookedly at the tall redhead.

Raven took this as an opportunity to leave. 'Dick' seemed to be figuring out how he could pacify the girl, and 'Star' was keeping him under a scrutinizing glare. Behind her she heard, "Karen said you've been keeping a girl at your house…"

The two boys turned to see Raven calmly walking out of the gated eating area, onto the street. They called after her but only one could pursue her. Richard tossed a few bills on the table, before joining the chase.

"DICK WAYNE GET BACK HERE!"

The next day, Wayne Manor received a call from the restaurant's manager to please not come to again because of the disturbance created the previous day.

* * *

Bruce had come home ready to relax. He found his favorite glass, the one he remember his father using when he was a boy, and poured himself a glass of Macallan Single Malt Scotch Whisky. One of his favorite treats. Sadly he wished for Selene to be celebrating with him. He loved that his late wife could handle such strong liqour.

"Mr. Wayne," Alfred stood in the large doorway to Bruce's office. "There is a—"

"Bruce." The large man pushed his way into the room. "It's nice to see you again." He was dressed in his best suit, which was not in the best condition—years of traveling had taken their toll on the wool pinstriped fabric. His blond hair was turning silver prematurely. And his skin that Bruce remembered as being in a constant tan became sallow from years of smoking.

Alfred left the room, staying just out side of the slightly ajar door. Outside he kept his eye on the green skinned boy who had accompanied Mr. Trigon.

"I thought you swore never to return to Gotham, Michael." The man's name came out in a growl.

Michael helped himself to a seat. "Well I never intended to. But Arella wanted to come." He pulled out an antique cigarette case and lighter. He enjoyed a couple of puffs waiting to see if Bruce would say anything about his deceased wife, seeing that this would not happen he continued. "I shouldn't have indulged Arella, but she's so beautiful. I'm sure you remember."

"Get to the point."

"You have something I want." Michael dropped his friendly attitude.

Bruce lightly chuckled. "Funny I thought it was the other way around."

The front door to the manor was heard opening and slamming twice.

"Let's not bring up ancient history now, Bruce. I just want to take my daughter home."

"Daughter?"

* * *

Raven had been too fast for Gar to keep up with. He had an idea as to where she might go, but knew eventually she would end up at Dick Wayne's house. With this information he made his way back to Michael. He recognized right away that his uncle was livid once hearing the name that left his lips.

"He must've had a son." He then went about carefully preparing himself to meet his old rival.

Gar remembered hearing rumors how Arella once enchanted two friends—both wealthy men. The men fought for her hand, but one was already engaged to an other woman. It was the free man who won her heart initially lost it to his friend. The betrothed man joined Arella's family, abandoning his inheritance, friendship and bride. Gar took Michael's reaction to mean that this was the other man. And hearing their conversation outside the door with the nosy butler as his companion he knew the story was true.

His thoughts were scattered when he heard Raven slam the door behind her. Dick quickly followed, only forgot to close the door allowing Star to bump into him.

She stopped once she spotted him to her left, the door to the room she was not allowed in. "What are you!" She struggled for words. "How did you get here?"

"He came with me."

In the short time that he had known her, Richard never saw Raven look so terrified. Her tan skin turned a light shade of yellow, her widened and her breathing became erratic. Slowly she back away from him, but the man who had frightened her so much quickly grabbed her wrists. She whimpered trying not to let everyone see her tears.

"LET GO OF HER!" Bruce twisted Michael's arm. "She wants nothing to do with you."

"She is my daughter."

"Let go…please…please let go…" Raven hysterically begged. "Daddy…please…"

"UGHR!" Bruce's grunt was deafened by the sound of his fist jarring Michael's jaw. He fell to the floor, his hold on Raven gone. "Get out of my house! Next time I see your face, I'll have you arrested. Now go!"

Micheal slowly stood up, and adjusted himself. "C'mon." He spoke to Gar.

After making sure that Trigon had left his property, Bruce turned to look at the daughter of the woman he used to love.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review. I know I had a lot happen, but I wanted to get the story to this point so that way I won't have as many chapters as I have in Amore. 


End file.
